


Monochrome (Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir x Male Reader)

by DreamDepot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Monster of the Week, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDepot/pseuds/DreamDepot
Summary: A mysterious power, a cute superhero, and a student. Was it any surprise that you would fall for him?





	1. Chapter 1

_The following story is a work by a fan, for fans. The purpose of this work is merely to entertain, not for monetary gain._ **Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir** is owned by Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, and Method Animation. Please support the official release.  
  
**Warning:** The following story takes place in an AU where all of the characters are the ages of seventeen and eighteen rather than thirteen and fourteen. For this reason, necessary changes will be made such as Collège Françoise Dupont being renamed Lycée Françoise Dupont to be age appropriate. Major departures from canon through new villains and heroes and plot threads will occur at about the halfway mark. Additionally, chapters based on episodes will not be a perfect one-to-one adaptation as certain changes are necessary.  
  
While **Miraculous** isn’t a series I would consider to have spoilers (as much of it can be figured out after seeing one or two episodes), this story will contain events directly from the following episodes:  
  
• The Bubbler  
• Copycat  
• Evillustrator  
• Glaciator  
• Sapotis  
  
The story will also feature things mentioned or referenced in:  
  
• Princess Fragrance  
• The Collector  
• Reverser  
• Miraculous Comics (Trash Kraken Saga)  
  
Most events that are considered “major-ish” spoilers for the series will not be included. If you are unfamiliar with **Miraculous** , the first few chapters will get you caught up.  
  


* * *

  
There’s something exciting about the first day of school. No matter whether you love or hate formalized education, there’s something special about showing up on that first day to see old friends or make new ones. It’s even better when your first day of school ends up giving you a few extra days of summer vacation. The downside is that it’s impossible to walk in unnoticed.  
  
All eyes were on you as you entered the doors of Lycée Françoise Dupont. “Where have you been [Y/n]?” your best friend Nathaniel Kurtzberg asked.  
  
“Our hiking trip went a little late,” you murmured, trying not to turn red as his hair. “Kind of a pain… So, is our final year everything they said it’d be?”  
  
“Not really; more of the same, but with extra anxiety! Couple new students though; kept a seat for you.” Nathaniel, or Nath as you tended to call him, had been your best friend for about as long as you could remember. The aspiring comic artist was your partner in crime – that is, if you consider marathon video game sessions, creating new comics together, and crying about the exams for _le bac_ a type of crime. Both of you were quiet and reserved in class, but when left alone, you were a dynamic duo.  
  
“How’s the new comic coming? Can I see the new villain’s design?” You asked, reaching for his sketchbook.  
  
“Indefinite hiatus,” he said, swatting your hand away, “I found something better!”  
  
“Better?”  
  
“Ladybug! C’mon man!”  
  
“Ladybug? What’s so great about a little bug?”  
  
“No, no the superhero! You can’t tell me you didn’t see the news!”  
  
“Nath, seriously. Paris has superheroes now?” You knew there were superheroes all over the place; the United States even had a former superhero as president! But France, let alone Paris, hadn’t seen home-grown superheroes in ages.  
  
“Yeah! Would it kill you to at least look at the news?”  
  
You shrugged. “So, who are they? Are they cool?”  
  
“The coolest! Ladybug and Chat Noir!”  
  
You crossed your arms. “So, a bug and a hipster cabaret poster? I guess beggars can’t be choosers…”  
  
Nath rubbed his temples. “Okay, I get it, it sounds weird but trust me.”  
  
“I guess it’s something I’d have to see for myself.”  
  
“Did I hear you guys say Ladybug?” A new girl you had never seen before popped up next to you a phone and a look you could only describe as fox-like. “You should totally check out the new video I got on my blog.”  
  
Nath leaned in. “Can I see?”  
  
“Sure, it’s really cool.” The video was a little grainy, but there was an unmistakable superhero in red and black swinging through the air, fighting some gigantic rock creature.  
  
“That’s awesome,” you breathed. “What was that thing?”  
  
“Ivan.”  
  
“Ivan? Like the guy in our class?”  
  
“Yeah,” Alya explained. “There’s this supervillain called Hawkmoth who transforms people into his servants by taking advantage of them when they’re not in control of their emotions. But, we’ve got Ladybug and Chat Noir to keep us safe and rescue everyone from being transformed.” She pulled up another video showing Ivan, returned to his human form in a cloud of purple smoke.  
  
“So, what’d I tell you?” Nath said. “Definitely better, right?”  
  
You pretended to think it over. “Weeeell, I really wanted to see how your next design, but I guess so.” Alya and Nath stared at you. “Okay, yeah, Ladybug is freakin’ awesome! D’ya think we’ll see her again?”  
  
“I’m sure she’ll be back if Hawkmoth tries anything,” Alya said. “In the meantime, you can always follow the Lady-blog for more.”  
  
“Totally,” you promised, pulling out your phone with your favorite color case out of your backpack. You saved the URL just in time as the bell rang.  
  


* * *

  
Your eyes wandered over the class. You were happy to see the shocking pink hair of the ever-energetic Alix Kubdel and the familiar pigtails of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Another good friend of yours, Nino Lahiffe, sat in the front row, but there was a stranger next to him.  
  
You leaned over to your desk partner. “Nath, who’s the blond?”  
  
“Chloe?”  
  
“You know who I mean!” You scowled. “Who’s the new blond guy? He’s kinda cute.”  
  
“How don’t you know? That’s Adrien Agreste, you know, the model with his face plastered across Paris.” He rolled his eyes after your blank look. “Y’know, like the Agreste fashion brand and the popular cologne?”  
  
“Forgive me for not being caught up on the trends, I have better things to do,” you said with mock superiority.  
  
“Like binging the newest anime?”  
  
“Only the finest, of course,” you snickered with an accent that sounded like an old businessman. “So, why’s Mr. Pretty Boy here with us?”  
  
“I heard he was home-schooled, and his father finally let him out so he can prepare for _le bac_. He seems nice enough – I mean, Nino likes him – but he’s also friends with Chloe.”  
  
“Damn, I’m sorry for him on both counts.” Your eyes trailed over his golden hair and toned arms. As he turned, you could see pretty green eyes.  
  
“Earth to [Y/n]?”  
  
You blushed and turned back to Nath who had a smug grin. “Sorry, I zoned out.”  
  
“I noticed. Have a crush on the new guy?”  
  
“C’mon Nath, I haven’t even talked to him yet. Besides, he’s a model and probably straight. I bet he dates girls from all over the world. I bet he’s a player and a total bag of dicks under that smiling cute mask.”  
  
“Cute?”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Good morning class!” Madame Bustier’s greeting cut Nath off before he could respond, and you were thankful for the change of subject. “And welcome back Mr. [L/n], it’s good to see you again. Everyone, let’s pull out our textbooks and continue our discussion of the colony of Massalia.”

* * *

  
Several lectures later, the school day had come to a close. There was a decent amount of work from your absent days, but it wasn’t anything unmanageable. Luckily enough, nothing was due tomorrow, which obviously meant no homework was getting done tonight. You were on your way back to the Metro station when your phone buzzed with a text from Nino.  
  
_Hey man, we’re throwing a party for Adrien at his place!_  
  
“Party?” You texted back. “What kind of party?” You got the response almost instantly.  
  
_Birthday party dude! Adrien’s padre never lets him do stuff so we’re makin’ up for lost time. I’ll send ya the address. Party’s startin’ now so hurry up!_  
  
It actually wasn’t that far away, a short hop on the metro in the opposite direction from your house. You could go home or you could hang out with the cute guy. Well, given your absolute moral fortitude and self-control there was no choice. You sent a message to let your parents know and headed out. 

* * *

  
“What the actual hell?” you muttered under your breath. Adrien didn’t live in a house. This place was a mansion, maybe even some old noble’s palace or vacation home of a royal family. You could feel the thumping bass of Nino’s own electro-house mix on the other side of the garden wall. Something felt odd though as the general foot traffic through Paris was nonexistent. Even the metro seemed empty. Aside from the music, it seemed quiet on the street.  
  
The scene only got stranger as you passed through the main gate. Everyone was uncomfortably dancing, but not the kind of “awkward high schoolers” dancing. They kept a wary eye on some guy who looked like a walking modern art piece, who stood at the turntables. The only guy who seemed to be having fun was Adrien.  
  
“Welcome to the party, dude!” The weirdo shouted from the stage. “You better get dancing.” The voice was unmistakable as Nino’s, but why did he look like he just stepped off the Yellow Submarine? Did Hawkmoth get him?  
  
“Oh hey!” A kind, smooth voice shouted to you. The model ran up with a smile made of sunbeams. “Thanks for coming. You’re [Y/n] right?”  
  
You nodded. “How’d you know?”  
  
“Nino says you’re a cool guy, sorry I didn’t get to introduce myself in class.” He held out his hand.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Adrien,” you said, taking his hand. His skin felt like silk in your hand. “Sorry, I didn’t have time to get a present.”  
  
“Are you kidding? Just being here is a huge present!” You flushed, knowing that the model’s words did not mean what he implied, but you planned to replay them in your mind later. “My dad’s never let me have a party before!”  
  
“I’m… sorry to hear that,” you stumbled over how to best respond. “Maybe now that you’re in our class, we can hang out more.”  
  
“That’d be great!” He then saw someone else enter. “Oh, sorry, I gotta go say hi to Marinette. It was nice meeting you!”  
  
As he walked off, you muttered to yourself. “Definitely not a bag of dicks.”  
  
Nath awkwardly shuffled over to you. “Psst! You shouldn’t have come!”  
  
“What does that mean?” You started to sway and leaned in so that you looked like you were dancing. “What happened to Nino?”  
  
“Hawkmoth. Nino is calling himself the Bubbler and he’s holding us hostage!”  
  
“He’s holding us hostage at a party? Well, could be worse. At least there’s food. Any idea on how to turn him back?”  
  
“You can’t without Ladybug, and the police are all trapped.”  
  
You didn’t like the sound of that. “Well, maybe we can reason with him!” You barely heard Nath’s squeak and attempt to stop you, but you were already at the front of the crowd. Everyone stopped dancing around you, fear clear on their paling faces. “Hey, Nino! This is a great party and all, but you weren’t planning on keeping us here forever right?”  
  
The weird creature that was once your friend turned, pausing the music. “C’mon man, you just got here, and without the adults, we can have as much fun as we want.”  
  
“What do you mean without the adults?”  
  
The Bubbler produced a giant bubble wand from his back. “I sent them away for a bit. Adults don’t know how to party! We’re gonna keep going all night long!” The Bubbler cranked up the music, but everyone waited, hesitant to dance.  
  
“Nino, you can’t do this! What about our parents and teachers? And we can’t party forever either!”  
  
The Bubbler growled at you, brandishing his wand. “You sound just like them. You like adults so much, why don’t you join them?!” He swung his wand, launching a green bouncing bubble towards you, engulfing you inside. Slowly you began to rise into the air and away from the party. “Unless you want to join him, DANCE!” He ordered. Everyone complied, but they fearfully looked up to you, trying to figure out how to save you.  
  
As the bubble began to crest over the rooftops, your heart thumped harder and harder, until it beat so hard you swore it was about to burst. You shut your eyes tight and forced air into your lungs. You played with the leather band on your wrist. Your wanderlust-stricken uncle found it for you on his travels. He claimed it was a warrior’s band, though you were sure you could find the same one on any tourist stand. That said, you knew the gift came from the heart, and it always calmed you when you fiddled with it. “A warrior keeps a calm mind,” you murmured to yourself. “Fear is natural and not to be shamed… A warrior knows fear and uses it to drive him…” You kept repeating the mantra, but your heart wouldn’t slow.  
  
Out of nowhere, a silver pole slammed down on the bubble and knocked you earthbound. Like a pinball, you rocketed down to the street and bounced. With a slash, the bubble shredded, and you were safe on the ground. You opened your eyes to see a handsome young man in a black skintight suit, twirling the pole around. His brilliant green eyes were concealed behind a black mask. A belt-tail swished side to side. Adorable black cat ears poked out of his sunshine-blond hair.  
  
“T-thanks.” You replied, still trying to catch your breath. “I’m guessing you’re Chat Noir?”  
  
“Nah,” the superhero smirked. “Can’t you tell I’m supposed to be Ladybug?”  
  
“Sure,” you laughed. “The tail and claws were a dead giveaway.”  
  
Chat Noir smiled. “Always like someone who can joke with me, but you should probably get out of here.”  
  
“No way! I’m not leaving my friends behind! Tell me what I can do.”  
  
“Maybe a distraction… wait here and I’ll see if my Lady has a plan.” He jumped back into the fray while you were stuck behind the garden steps. Your friends were all hiding behind the picnic tables. The Bubbler was launching a flurry of bubbles at the heroine, which she deflected with her magic yo-yo. Chat Noir landed next to her, and in perfect synchronization, they worked with each other slamming the danger away.  
  
Your friends started shouting and flinging food at the villain, trying to buy time, but they were quickly bubbled. You felt your anger flare and before you knew what you were doing, you ran in and tackled the villain to the ground. “It’s time for you to stop!” It wasn’t eloquent, but you weren’t the superhero.  
  
Ladybug leaped in and snapped the bubble wand in half. Before your eyes, a black butterfly materialized from the weapon. “Alright,” she said, swinging her yo-yo. “No more evildoing for you, time to de-evilize!” The yo-yo clicked open and snapped up the butterfly before flying back into Ladybug’s hand. She tapped it and released the insect. “Bye-bye little butterfly.”  
“Who knew a little guy could cause so many problems?” Chat commented.  
  
Ladybug shrugged and grabbed something you couldn’t quite make out. She flung it into the air, shouting “Miraculous Ladybug!” A swarm of friendly little ladybugs whooshed through Paris, returning everyone who was bubbled back to safety and returning Nino back to normal.  
  
“You okay Nino?”  
  
“Yeah… what happened?”  
  
“You threw a rager, that’s what!” you laughed.  
  
A beep rang out from Ladybug’s earrings, and you saw the spots start to disappear. “Whoops, time I get going. Thanks for the help!”  
  
She swung out disappearing before you could even thank her for saving you all. Chat Noir wasn’t far behind. Again, like on instinct, you jumped up and ran to snatch the superhero’s hand. “Hey, thanks again for saving me. You’re awesome!”  
  
“All in a day’s work,” he said, leaning on his pole. He seemed to flex a little looking at you. His ring now beeped, the little green pawprint starting to fade. “Oh, gotta go. Don’t wanna give away my identity. See ya!”  
  
He leaped away with all the grace of his namesake. You couldn’t help but wonder what he was like under the mask. He seemed like a nice guy, but you never could tell these days. His eyes were… well, the word “pretty” just didn’t do it justice. And that suit! It clung like to him like a second skin, accentuating his features, plus there were abs hidden under that suit, definitely a six-pack, maybe even a legendary eight pack! He was probably shredded like a fitness model – he had to be, to do all of those flips right? Then there was the way he swung his tail around, and those hips did not lie. There was also…  
  
“Oh crap,” you muttered to yourself. “I have a crush on a superhero.”    
  


* * *

 


	2. Fenrir

“Morning!” You called out to your parents as you snagged a fresh pastry from the box. It was a good brioche, though not quite as good as the one at your friend Marinette’s bakery.

“Good morning honey,” your mom said. “Do you mind coming home without me? Director Kubdel and I have an emergency meeting on his exhibit for the Louvre.”

“Sure mom, no problem.” Your mother was a professor of human anthropology at the prestigious Sorbonne Université. The two of you always rode the Metro together on your daily commute; you for Lycée Françoise Dupont and your mother for the Institute of Art and Archaeology near Luxembourg Gardens. “I’ve got some stuff to work on too.”

Your father then walked in, making a silent beeline for the coffee pot.

“Well, good morning sunshine,” your mother teased.

Your father blinked his bloodshot eyes. “Bugs. So many bugs. I saw a man’s head get swallowed into his body.” While that would sound like the coming of the apocalypse to most, to you it was another Tuesday. Your father, dramatic as he was, was a well-known independent video game developer. He was working on a three-dimensional platformer, and the character models had been giving him many hours of grief. “Oh, [Y/n], do you think you could take a look at this?”

He tossed you a battered stack of papers: a script. “I dunno Dad. Voicing your main character is kinda a big deal. The most I’ve ever done is comic dubs for Nath online.”

“C’mon [Y/n], you’re great! Besides, more practice is just gonna make you a better voice actor.”

He was right, but it was still nerve-racking. Acting was so much fun, but stage fright was a bit of an issue for you. You turned to voice acting which ended up being even better since you could play all sorts of ridiculous characters... plus you never had to step on stage! “I’ll take a look,” you promised. “I can practice while waiting for Mom.”

“C’mon,” she called from the door. “We’re gonna be late!”

“Right, see ya dad!” You shoved the rest of the pastry in your mouth and ran to the door.

* * *

The school day passed without incident, which was unfortunate since an incident would’ve made it far more interesting, especially if it involved Madame Mendeleiev. The chemistry professor was not popular with anyone due to her seemingly endless distaste for her students. She had a sort of hawkish gaze from behind those spectacles, the kind that seemed to judge your every move as though it was beneath her. Thankfully for you, Nath, and most of your friends, you only had one class with her this year: chemistry.

On your way to your locker, you saw the art professor struggling with a few too many canvases. You ran over to him, taking a few.

“Why hello there [Y/n], what can I help you with?”

“Hello, sir. Do you mind if I hang out in the art room and work on some stuff?”

“You know my room is always open to you. I have to head out early today, so make sure the door locks when you’re done.”

“Of course!” You gathered the rest of your belongings and locked yourself in the art room. Scores of canvases in various states of completion filled the far wall with drop cloths and old easels. You lingered by your favorites and pondered some of the more unusual pieces. The whole room had an air of calm and tranquility. You sat down at a table with some forgotten clay and years worth of paint stains.

At first, you started with some homework from your favorite subject, but even that soon bored you. As you rifled through your backpack, you saw your father’s script. Flipping it out to a random page to get a feel for your character, you read a couple lines. “ _I won’t let you stop me! My friends don’t hold me back, they help me each day to get stronger!_ ” You read. “That didn’t sound too convincing… maybe _I **won’t** let you stop me!_ Or… _I won’t let **you** stop me!_... wait, I thought this was a platformer?”

“What is all this noise!” Ms. Mendeleiev threw open the door. “It is far too late, you should be getting home.”

“Oh, I have permission.”

“A likely story. Out! Out with you!” She shooed you towards the front of the school. “Wasting time on useless things when you should be studying…”

As she turned her back to leave, you stuck out your tongue. You sat down on the steps of the school. Several students were still around. You quietly pulled out the script and read to yourself, too shy to say the lines any louder.

“ _The Shadow King won’t hold us here forever. We’ll break free and save everyone!”_

“Ugh, lame.” The voice sent a chill down your spine. You knew it too well.

“Go away Chloe,” you muttered. Chloe Bourgeois, only daughter of the Mayor of Paris and one-hundred percent self-absorbed bimbo. There were spoiled kids, and then there was Chloe. She was vain enough to make a Kardashian cringe.

“So what? You can talk to yourself again.”

“I’m not talking to myself. I’m practicing my lines.”

“What a loser!” Chloe crowed. “You wouldn’t be more wooden of an actor if you were a tree!”

“Yeah,” Sabrina, her yes-woman lackey, snickered. “So bad it’s not even funny-bad.”

“Who cares what you think,” you grumbled, pretending to be tough.

“Oh. My. GOD! He’s starting to cry!”

“Shut up!” You tried to keep your voice from cracking.

“Loser!” The two shouted back as they left.

You slammed the script into your backpack and curled up in the corner. “They’re right. I’m never gonna be good at this.”

* * *

Meanwhile, in a strange hidden room, an evil man had heard everything. A brilliant, and quite over-the-top, skylight opened, letting the light of day into the dark dungeon.

“Ah, can anything be as biting as the quip of a critic?” His hand reached out to take a soft butterfly, infusing it with dark energy.  Violet fissures of energy crackled around the wings. “Fly away my little akuma and **_evilize_** him!”

* * *

You kept your face buried in your arms, not exactly crying, but also not quite _not_ crying. You didn’t see the akumatized butterfly land on your leather band. A rush of energy rippled through you.

“ ** _Fenrir_** , I am Hawkmoth,” a dark voice purred in your ear. “The world is cruel and will not let you practice your art. Why let them make theirs when you can’t do yours? I will give you the opportunity to destroy it all; their words and actions will be unable to harm you. With the power of the doomsday wolf, no hero – insect or feline – will be able to stop you! In return, all I ask for is Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous! Now… do we have a deal?”

Your face cracked in a demented grin. “Let me run wild, Master.”

Clouds of darkness spread out from your wrist. Your skin tingled as hair grew long and thick. Your bones snapped and reshaped. You stood taller, much taller. You were at least three meters tall (9.5 feet), but you walked with a slight hunch. Your muscles transformed into sinewy slabs, strong as steel cables. Your arms alone were thicker than an artillery cannon barrel and easily as powerful. A tail sprouted from your back. Your hands reshaped into terrible claws. You snarled, sending streams of dog drool spraying everywhere. You howled, shaking the masses of Paris.

 _Destroy them_. A voice rumbled within you. _Destroy them all!_

You stomped out of the school towards the 3rd arrondissement, smashing the now-puny automobiles out of your way. “I’m invincible…” you growled to yourself, feeling your new tail begin to wag. You got down on all fours and changed up the avenue, shoulder-checking a bus into a tree. A single punch left a crater in the street. Screams of terror filled the air, music to your ears. “No one will stop me now!”

“Wanna bet?” Before you, Ladybug and Chat Noir landed, weapons drawn.

A silver pole smacked you in the face, but you barely reacted. You snatched Chat Noir up in your paw. “Nice try kitty, nothing you do can hurt me. You on the other hand… better hope cats really do land on their feet.” You flung the hero over the Parisian rooftops, somewhere in the direction of the Bastille. “Ladybug, Ladybug,” you growled. “You’d better fly away home.”

“Not likely you overgrown mutt.” She flung her magical yo-yo towards you which you caught easily. With a slight shake, the string whipped Ladybug straight up into the air.

“No! That was your chance to get the Miraculous!” The familiar voice echoed in your head.

“Hawkmoth,” you growled. “Why do you require the Miraculous?”

“The two of them together will give me the power to grant my deepest wishes.”

“Then why would I give them to you?”

“Because I am your Master!”

You snarled. “No longer. You’re a weakling and coward who hides while the others do the work for you.”

“Foolish dog! Obey my commands or face punishment!”

You could feel ripples of energy shoot through you like bolts of lightning, but you merely laughed. “That tickles. If anyone is foolish it’s you; you granted me the ability to not feel pain, remember? Now, after I take Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous, I’m coming for yours!”

You scanned the neighborhood and realized you were getting close to the Musée d’Orsay . “The only way to catch your prey is with the right bait. I’m sure that they wouldn’t want me destroying all of that precious art!”

* * *

Meanwhile, on the rooftops, we find Ladybug and Chat Noir running at top speed to catch up to the raging wolf.

“Any ideas Bugaboo?”

“Not yet…”

“We’d better come up with something, otherwise he’s gonna huff and puff the city away!”

“We can’t take him head-on. He’s got us beat in power.”

“So how do we beat the big furball? He’s like a tank!”

“Do you have a really big leash or a spray bottle?”

“Sorry milady, but I left them in my other catsuit.”

“Right… time for a little luck. _Lucky Charm!_ ” In a flurry of ladybugs, a giant block of red and black polka-dotted wax landed in her hands. “What… what is this?” Ladybug peeled back a little of the wax and instantly scrunched up her face. “Ugh! That’s some really strong camembert!”

“What’re we supposed to do with that?!” Chat groaned, pinching his nose. “Kill him with the smell?”

“That’s…”  She then looked at the road. “Actually… that’s exactly what we’ll do! If we can get him near City Hall, we can definitely trap him. All we need is something to lure him in.”

Chat leaned against his baton. “If only we had something that would grab a dog’s attention… why are you looking at me like that?”

* * *

You stomped down the road towards the museum when you saw Chat Noir standing in your way. “Hey ugly! Bet you can’t catch this cat.”

You didn’t dignify him with a response. Instead, you got on all fours and charged, snarling. Chat turned and ran, ears flat against his head. “Me and my big mouth!” He led you on a wild chase along the Seine towards City Hall. He leaped over a wall and disappeared from your sight.

“Come out, come out little kitty,” you growled. Your enhanced wolf nose caught a whiff of a sweet cologne. “Ah, you can hide from my eyes but not my nose!” You tossed a car aside to find the super-duo.

Instead, Ladybug jumped out, tearing open the cheese and shoving it into your snout!

“AAAAAGGGGHHH!” You reeled back, clawing at the sticky odiferous cheese, landing clean on your butt in the middle of the busy Rue de Rivoli.

“Now Chat!”

“One wolf, going down! _Cataclysm!_ ” The black energy rippled through the road, stripping it away. Your wolf-form’s gigantic stature meant gigantic weight, and you plunged through the crumbling road. The rock fell away, sending you deeper and deeper until you became trapped, with your legs dangling down into the Parisian Metro tunnels.

“I’ll take that!” Ladybug swung down and snatched your leather bracelet, snapping it in two. The demented insect flew as fast as it could, but it was no match for the superheroine. “That’s enough evildoing for you; time to _de-evilize_!” With a snap of the yo-yo, the butterfly was caught. “Bye-bye little butterfly.”

You felt the wind knocked out of you as you reverted to a human form. Chat snatched you up before you could fall onto the metro tracks. “Thanks… I… I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t sweat it. It’s not like you’re the only one, right?”

“Yeah,” you said, unconvinced.

“ _Miraculous Ladybug!_ ” the heroine shouted, sending a swarm of insects around Paris to repair the damage you caused. The hole in the street instantly filled in and looked better than ever. If one wasn’t watching, they wouldn’t be able to tell where your trail of carnage began and ended.

As the final repairs were made, you could hear the news vans already heading for you. “Do you, um…”

“Yeah, no I get it.” Chat smiled. He took you in his arms and launched up to the rooftops. “Gotta say, you were one of the tough ones.”

“Um, thanks I guess?”

“Where do you live?”

“In the 13th arrondissement. I’ll show you.” The two of you traveled in silence for a bit. For you, it was mostly due to embarrassment, partially from being transformed and partially from being close to Chat Noir. “Oh, could you let me off on that roof?”

Chat set you down on a rooftop courtyard that happened to be just outside your bedroom window. Suddenly, you heard a beep. “Ah, that’s me. I’m gonna have to go.” He winked and backflipped off the roof. “See ya!”

You smiled weakly. It was nice that he was so relaxed about it, but looking out at the expanse of Paris, you could only wonder what would have happened had they not stopped you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The world famous Parisian Metro system is quite shallow, only about a mere nineteen feet below the streets. Compare that to the MTA Subway in New York which ranges between fifty to 150 feet below the surface.


End file.
